marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-80920)
, formerly , , | Relatives = X-23 (clone) | Universe = Earth-80920 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 195 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former soldier | Education = unknown | Origin = Mutant, born with his amazing abilities that developed during puberty and later enhanced with Adamantium by an unknown source. | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = | First = Wolverine and the X-Men Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Much like the other variations of Wolverine, Wolverine of Earth-80920 was part of government experiments on mutants hence his Adamantium skeleton which are visible when he extends his claws. During World War II, Wolverine was part of Sgt. Fury's Howling Commandos unit, in an assault on the Red Skull's fortress. In this battle, he fought alongside Captain America and Bucky. It is presumed at this point in time, he was aware of his full identity as Fury calls him Howlett. Sometime after this, James was recruited into Team X, a top-secret Black Ops team sponsored by the Canadian government whose members included Deadpool, Mystique, and James' best friend, Victor Creed. For a time, things went well. James even entered into a romantic relationship with Mystique. Then, things changed when a new scientist was brought into the team's command structure. This scientist had ideas of how to enhance the mutant agents, sometimes genetically, sometimes surgically. When Victor and Professor Thornton tried to conduct one of the procedures on an unwilling Mystique, James went on a rampage and helped his girlfriend escape...only to be caught and experimented on himself. The experiment bonded the indestructable metal alloy Adamantium to his bones, as well as wiped out most of his personal memories. After an unknown amount of time as a brainwashed assassin, James, now known only as Logan, escaped and began to wander aimlessly, trying to find some clue to his past. At some unknown point during this time, he joined the X-Men. Wolverine is bidding farewells to the X-men and the Xavier Institute. Unfortunately, as he is about to say goodbye to Charles, an explosions destroys the institute and Jean Grey and Charles Xavier are missing. He awakes from this flashback by a road side. As he departs, there is an explosion and he rushes to the scene. A child is trapped in a fiery wreck of a train and several RVs. Wolverine jumps into the chaos and is engulfed in an explosion just before saving the child. The child's family takes Logan in despite warnings that the MRD is on their way. As Logan recovers from the blast, the MRD arrive at the home, arresting the family. Logan fights as best as he can, but the MRD are too prepared for his strategy and buy enough time for the family to be taken away. On an impulsive decision, Wolverine and Beast infiltrate an MRD compound and free the family and the imprisoned mutants. Realizing the extent of the MRDs power, Logan decides that it is time to re-establish the X-men to fight for mutantkind. Some, including Cyclops, Magneto, and Rogue, are skeptical of Wolverine as a leader of the X-Men. However, when Charles Xavier comes with a message from the future that Wolverine must lead the X-Men to prevent a mutant-hunted future, there are no objections from the team. Wolverine is very aggressive, but in the series, he has exhibited actions that are for the team, X-Men and mutants along with mutant supporters. He shows excellent qualities of a leader. At the request of Nicholas Fury of SHIELD, Wolverine is called upon to help take down the Hulk who has gone rampant in the Canadian wilderness. Fury threatens Wolverine by naming all members of the X-men at the new Institute and that he will turn them over to the MRD if he does not cooperate. Naturally Wolverine cooperates, hunts down the Hulk only to find that Bruce Banner was called to bring in a "monster" itself SHIELD created. For whatever reason, Logan has definite animosity toward SHIELD. In The Future At some point in the world Charles Xavier awakes in, Xavier encounters Bishop in a mutant internment camp. To Bishop's surprise, the old man is the Charles Xavier that Wolverine had always talked about. According to Bishop, Wolverine was captured and never heard from again, presumed dead. Although it is later revealed that he was alive with a team of X-23 clones. He later rescued Xavier and the others. When asked what happened in the pasted that caused this future Wolverine replies by saying we couldn't get Jean back and then he said I was the flaw and not wanting to go any further. Due to this it is not known what did cause this future since the present day timeline was saved. He later lead the final battle against Master Mind. | Powers = *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine's Mutant Healing Factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. *'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable one-foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his Healing Factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Wolverine's Skeleton Wolverine's skeleton is laced with adamantium. It was once also believed that Wolverine's claw were created by the same process that bonded the liquid form of the metal to his bones. It is now known, however, that Wolverine's claws are bone, and a natural mutation. The adamantium blades are simply a result of the metal bonding to his bone claws. Because adamantium is nearly indestructible once it hardens, there are several alternate universe in which Wolverine's skeleton has outlived him by centuries. | Abilities = Wolverine posses superior hand-to-hand combat skills against a variety of targets and can even participate in a Danger Room simulation blindfolded. | Strength = As a result of Wolverine's constant cellular regeneration and the additional weight and tensile strength of his skeleton he has some degree of superhuman strength enabling him to press somewhere in excess of 800 lbs but not more than 2 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Blackbird, motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes = Unlike the Wolverine who comes off as brutish and out of control, this Wolverine is far more docile and compassionate, displaying capabilities of a leader hence why he is leading the X-men. It is speculated that due to Wolverine's popularity and marketing, that Wolverine was made the leader in order to make the show more popular. However, if he was a leader, he had to be more in control of his anger. Also, unlike other series, so far, Wolverine has not been stated to be a subject of the Weapon X program. Despite having appeared already in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes as a Howling Commando, Howlett has yet to appear as Wolverine. | Trivia = * provides the voice. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}